A Katherine and Stefan Story
by lovebloodlust
Summary: WARNING: This is really aimless smut between Katherin and Stefan. I repeat it's a giant LEMON of vampire-goodness. Please read and rate! :


**Er Hello there readers! **

**This is my first smut fanfiction and my first fanfiction in a long time, so i know it's kind of horrible.**

**However please leave me reviews, and don't tear me up too much.**

**I might continue writing if people actually think I have a chance at doing well. **

**There might be a few mistakes through this. I'd really like a BETA**

**but I need one that won't mind reading smut so if you are one or if you know someone who is,**

**please inform me :) **

**Again please review it though and let me know if you think I should continue writing or give up :)**

**DISCLAMER : I do not own these charcters.**

**A Katherine and Stefan Story**

"You loved me before Stefan, you can love me again." Katherine spoke with a tone perfectly balanced of confidence and distress. It was almost as if she practiced this speech, just waiting to get Stefan to fall into her hands once again, where he belonged.

"I don't want to love you again." His voice fell after he spoke, quickly followed by a sigh. "I love Elena."

"You only love her because she looks like me…"

"She's not you."

"You wish she was." Katherine shot at him moving herself onto him, breaking her wrist from the vervain restraints. Even though Stefan knew he should budge her away instantly, the over 150 year old vampire didn't have the strength to move her. Katherine placed her hand around the other vampire's neck. She put firm pressure around it, to barely hurt him. If she wanted to she could of snapped his neck, kill him a second. However she wanted something else.

Stefan focused his eyes on Katherine. "I don't want you Katherine…"

"Yes you do Stefan!" The vampire shrieked before pulling him by his neck and pulling his face to hers, locking their lips together. Stefan returned his kiss rather than retreating and pushing her back like he should have done. Essentially he wrapped his arm around her small waist and pulled her body against his own.

The female vampire bit on his bottom lip giving it a tug, while her own lips formed into a smirk. She whispered into his ear. "I knew you'd come around." Her teeth formed around the lobe of the male vampire's ear. Her fingers found their way to his face. Her nails scraped along his defined jaw, hard enough that if he would have been anything less than a vampire he'd be stuck with permanent scars. The other vampire let out a masculine forceful moan into Katherine's ear. The sound sent a flash of sparks through her dynamic body. "Mmm, yes Stefan…" She whimpered against the ear she had been nibbling on. "Moan for me Stefan… just like you used to."

Something came over Stefan as he slammed her against the wall. The crash echoed loud in the cold cellar but there wasn't a mark on her alluring body to show for it. Stefan grabbed the front of her shirt and gave it a tug, plainly ripping the fabric right off of her torso, revealing her black bra underneath. Katherine grabbed her ex lover's head and forcefully shoved Stefan's face between her breasts.

Without objection the vampire massaged his entire intact face into her breasts. He kissed the peak of her cleavage. Katherine was clawing her fingers up his back, pulling his shirt up. Stefan's face still nuzzled in the vampire's breast, his hands reached his belt to undo the restriction.

Katherine slammed her hands against him, causing him to collapse on the ground, again making a loud crash all around them. By now Katherine has stripped off her boots and her jeans. She had her whole lower body undressed except for lacey black panties that matched the bra clinging to her torso. Standing over him at the end of his feet, she arched her back down and reached her hands down to wrap her delicate fingers around the jeans. With one quick tug she ripped Stefan's jeans right off of him.

In a matter of two seconds the half naked girl was on the ground on her knees. She was unlatching her bra clasp from behind her back. She tossed it to the side. She starred at Stefan for awhile. Stefan couldn't keep his eyes off of her stomach contracting just a little with each unneeded breath. Katherine spread her hands on the cold cellar's ground and crawled her body up over the male vampire. She whispered softly in his ear. "I've missed you're amazing body Stefan…" She ran the edge of her finger up his shirt softly, feeling his perfectly sculpted abs. Her hand snaked its way out from under his shirt then grabbed the edge of the material quickly tugging it off. "Fuck Stefan…" the stunning woman cursed running both her hands down his chest and his stomach. Her hands came together as they made their way to his lower stomach. Her breasts were being pushed collectively between her arms. An at the least erotic sight for Stefan.

Suddenly Stefan had flipped Katherine slamming her back to the cold ground, so hard he wouldn't have been surprised if there was minor indentation in the ground of her perfect shoulder bones.

The male crawled on top of the female vampire his lips united with her breast intently sucking on her left nipple. Katherine wrapped her trim legs around Stefan's legs. Using the muscles in her legs and her hips she pushed her pulsing clothed groin against the male's stiff erection. "Enough Stefan just fuck me…" she begged to him while letting out soft whimpers. The female used her own perfectly formed fingers to push the edge of her underwear down, successfully getting them down just above her knees "Fuck me now Stefan!" She demanded of him.

Stefan smirked and her desperate request and ripped his own boxer-briefs right off. He smirked and tossed the fabric aside. "Now?" He teased her.

The desperate vampire clutched his throat as tight as she could without snapping it. "FUCK ME NOW, STEFAN!" She spoke in a medium volume tone, but with a demanding threatening tenor. "Fuck me so hard, I'll forget I'm dead." She looked at him making him realize she wouldn't settle for anything less.

Stefan spread her thighs apart as much as he could with her panties restricting her at her knees. With a light growl the vampire pushed forced her legs further apart causing the underwear to rip right off of her. Stefan looked down and watched as he intruded her wet tight fold with his stiff throbbing erection. With the first thrust he pushed every inch into her so he could barely see any of his shaft still sticking out.

The vampire below him screamed out in pleasure. "How is that for right now?" Stefan smirked and growled again. He retreated his stiff erection only leaving the head inside before again he slammed his entire shaft into her again, stretching her insides.

Katherine felt the insides of her cervix being stretched harshly. It was one of the few things that still caused her pain. She screamed out and scraped her nails on the ground harshly. "Fuck Stefan! You're hurting me! Don't fucking stop!" She demanded of him.

Stefan smirked and leaned down whispering in the girl's ear. "I won't stop until I fucking tear your body apart." This caused a small confident giggle from the vampire below him.

"I'm sure, Stefan…" After she spoke her words her mouth was stuck open in a narrow shape as he slammed into harder literally tearing her insides. "FUCKING HELL! STEFAN!" She moaned out loud into the room, the moan louder than the previous crashes.

Stefan continually fucked the vampire. He continued a routine pulling his entire throbbing cock out of her only to shove it back as deep as he could. He treated her womanhood as if it were bottomless, pushing the limits with each hard thrust inside of her. Her voiced filled the room, screaming his name over and over again until finally with one earsplitting distorting yelp she started into her orgasm.

The male vampire kept drilling his manhood into her as her hips were rolling back. They were in rhythm helping one another ride out their orgasms. Katherine's body was continuously slamming onto the cold ground however it was almost completely drowned out by the sound of both of their pants and moans.

Once Katherine finished out her orgasm she pushed the male on top of her off of her slamming him into the wall across from her. She tilted her head back and kept panting loud into the room. Her limp delicate nude body laid across the ground so perfectly. Stefan quietly crawled to a neglected section of the room grabbing a long and large wooden stake. He panted loudly covering any other sound in the room and crawled towards the female vampire. He slammed the steak into her firm nude chest, causing a gasp from her, and then her whole body started to lose color.

Stefan stood up looking over the dead vampire. Her body still perfectly laid on the hard cold floor. It was so beautiful he decided he might just keep it there.


End file.
